Kyoki no fuyona sekai
by The daughters of fangirlism
Summary: When a new girl enters a pervertic emo's life,Ryuusei found himself going more horny and cheerful around Rei.When their cousin from Japan encourages them on a date,the four of them got transported into a mystery world.Why are there boys stalking Kyoko and Kagaya?And why is there a world of soccer and pokemon!First fanfic,ratings might change...Kids below 12,you are warned...


Full Summary:

When a transfer student enters a pervertic emo's life,Ryuusei found himself losing his 'emo' self and became more days later,their matchmaking cousins from Japan encourages them to go on a in the middle of their date,the four of them got transported into a random world where randomness why are there 2 people stalking Ryuusei and Rei's cousin?!The author sense something wrong here…Ratings might change.  
**Kinami:Hehe…**

**Kyoko:-puts hand on Kinami's shoulder-Kinami…I give you 5 seconds to run…now…5…4…3…**

**Kinami:-runs away-**

**Kyoko:2…1…NOW GET BACK HERE!**

**Kagaya:I-I-I'm one of the main characters…and I'm the Badass girl…I…I…I SHALL GIVE THEE MY THANKS!-chases after Kyoko-**

**Koga:Sigh…teenagers…Kinami,Wo Zhu Ni Hao Yun.(I wish you luck)-throws smoke bomb and disappears-**

**Ryuusei:I'm a what?!**

**Rei:P-p-p-p-pervert…stay away from me hentai…-reloads gun and prepares to shoot Ryuusei-**

**Kirari and Kirori:Well,we,The Daughter Of Fangirlism doesn't own IE anyways...  
**Chapter 1:

(Rei's POV)

'_Feida academy huh…?OH YEAH!'_I thought and punched my fist in the air."Excuse me bu-"A person…no,A MYSTERY PERSON!OH MY GOD,PARANORMAL ACTIVATED!And then I elbowed the guy RIGHT AT HIS F***ING D*** and ran into the school.  
(Ryuusei's POV)

Another month of school,great…I'm happy,woohoo…At least I get to see Akira-chan again~.Her red hair,those soft green eyes…I was thinking of those until I bumped into a girl with sky blue looks so cute and 's when I realised I haven't seen her around the campus and found out that she is new."Excuse me bu-"BAM!Guess what?Yeah.I GOT ELBOWED AT MY D***!WHAT THE F*** IT HURTS!IT HURTS!WELL THAT NEWBIE IS CUTE AND SEXY BUT SHE IS A LITTLE BIT TOO VIOLENT,NOTE TO SELF,NEVER SPEAK TO A TIGER GIRL!

~Time skip,about 50 minutes~

And…there goes the bell.I picked up my bag,cleared my hair and endured the pain at my reproductive area as I run to my …why am I running?What's my first period?It…HOLY SHIT IT'S MATHS!I DON'T WANT TO DIE!I ran into my class like I'm running away from the demon teacher…you don't wanna know who that teacher is.I finally reached my class and walked in…at the wrong time."And that's how ,it's nice to know that you are finally here.I had marked you absent,would you mind writing me a **reflection**?"Shindou Sensei(AN OC!NOT SHINDOU TAKUTO!JUST AN OC BROTHER SHINDOU TAKURO!) glared at me,this is why I don't miss maths and chemistry.I shrugged him off and walked to my seat,and guess what again?The sexy tiger girl is sitting beside my the f*** Karman,wow,now you've made my life a successful hell.  
(Rei's POV)

_~dream land~_

'_Papapara,parararara!Itsumonu no Panda Hero!'_

_There goes the school it was not Panda Hero though…it's just your average boring old school bell that no one gives a shitty hell I see a Vocaloid Magnet Butterfly headphones,there I see a Vocaloid ribbon what else?Yeah,a Vocaloid Blue scarf._

~Real world~

"Blah blah blah a **reflection**?"I snapped out of my dream when I heard the word 'reflection'.Oh shit don't let that nightmare come back to !I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I STILL HAVE TO AVENGE MY FAMILY!Then I noticed someone sitting beside me,COULD IT BE ANOTHER MYSTERY PERSON?!Oh,it's just the guy whose d*** I elbowed...I AM SIMPLY THE BEST!I secretly took out a piece of paper and wrote something private down,and drew a poop while this boring sensei is blabbing something about maths.

"…e"

"…ake"

"Miss Yuyake!What is the answer to question 10 b?!"

"36b+71a-10c,SIR!"

"Good,next question,Mr Azumi!"

I turned my head and saw the dude staring at the B Rei,Plan B.I stood up,slammed my fist onto the table and yelled,getting everyone but the guy's attention.

"YOU!HOW DARE THEE COPY THE GREAT THY?!"

"Huh?What?!"

"Thank you Miss Mr Azumi,would you like to meet me in the Facility office and write 10 two thousand words long reflection or answer question 11?"

"Eh?!It's my turn now?!"

"Yes,what do you expect Mr Azumi?"  
(Ryuusei's POV)

Holy shit...I don't know the answer...but still...what the hell is the sexy newbie talking about and what does she mean?And why must I write that much reflections?The last time Kariya poured paint on sensei's head,all he has to do was to write a 6 thousand words long reflection!Why am I sufferring these when a newbie comes?!

"...mi"

"...zumi"

"...Azumi!"

"MR F***KING AZUMI!IS IT JUST WRITING 10 REFLECTIONS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!ADDITIONAL OF 90 REFLECTIONS AND AFTER SCHOOL,COME IN MY OFFICE,AND DETENTION DURING LUNCH BREAK,NO LUNCH FOR YOU!"

I flinched and everyone was looking at ...this is embarrassing...That girl is sniggering and she smirked at with some naughty glint in her eyes!WAH THIS IS TOO EMBARRASSING!  
(Rei's POV)

Look at his face,his priceless face,HA!BEAT THAT RANDOM PERSON THAT I DON'T KNOW AND WHOSE D*** IS ELBOWED BY ME!Ah~such a great day.I whish this could continue everyday~!

"Ryuusei,write these 10 question answers down on the board now!"Shindou sensei shouted.I sniggered again."Miss Yuyake,50 minutes load of break."I'M RICH!BEAT THAT,D*** HEAD!I GOT BLUE HAIR!"HAHA!"I laughed out loud.

"Minus those time."

I pouted and sat burst out into laughter while doing question 13...and guess what Shindou sensei said this time?

"Plus a 2 hundred thousand words must be submitted by tomorrow."  
**Kinami:And...DONE!**

**Kyoko:Wow...I'm surprised that you are still alive...**

**Kinami:I know right?!I'm magical...**

**Ryuusei:WHY AM I THE ONE WHO IS BULLIED BY THIS -points to Rei- NEWBIE?!**

**Rei:That's what the script said...**

**Kagaya:I just realised I will enter a little bit later...OH WELL!**

**Koga:Wow...you spend all your study time just making this chapter,impressive.**

**Kinami:IKR!**

**Kyoko:Well...just review,plz?I want at least one review then we can create another chapter!**

**Kinami:Btw,this fic was planned in school with a friend,I kinda forgot her account but Kyoko belongs to that friend of mine!**

**Kyoko:So you're saying I'm a stranger to you...**

**Kinami:(^o^)V**


End file.
